User blog:General5 7/Will Eragon Die??
It's one of the questions almost everyone wants to know: Will Eragon die, or will he finally kill the evil king, Galbatorix? I think we all know the answer. Almost everyone would agree, Eragon will live. And why? Because 99.99% of the books have happy endings. Every single series I have read (except for one) have happy endings. The one series I have read that has the main character dying was because he was sacrificing himself to kill the enemy (for those who are wondering, its the Fire Within series). Then, about a week later, his girlfriend has their baby. Go figure. Of course that had to happen. Another thing I have thought up: bad endings get bad reviews, which, in turn, lead to less sales and less money. Good reviews = More money Bad reviews = Less money If Paolini does indeed kill Eragon, then some reviewers might think that Paolini couldn't think of anything else to write, so he just killed off Eragon to make an ending and to spare himself the time to actually write it. And if I were Paolini, I wouldn't kill off Eragon, because there'd be no point at all if you wrote three huge books (which cost at least $15 in the US), had a movie (which I thought really sucked), and then had your main character die. With the fact that everyone knows your book is a Star Wars ''ripoff, then that ending wouldn't be the smartest idea, either. Then we go to the hints in the series. First of all, the biggest piece of foreshadowing is Angela's prediction that Eragon will have long or infinite life. He really can't have a long life if he dies, unless he waits for a ''really long time, and then kills the king. Next is that Galbatorix doesn't want him to die, as he wants to use Saphira to make a new generation of dragons. If he kills Eragon, then Saphira will go berserk, and will most likely go on a killing rage, which they would then have to subdue her. And then, of course, there's the romance part. Arya and Eragon can't fall in love if they're dead. If Paolini wants a happy ending, I think that he will make Eragon kill Galbatorix, make Saphira mate with a dragon, and then let Eragon fall in love with Arya. It's the ending that everyone is expecting from him. Anything short of that may shock us. If Paolini decides to surprise us, and does kill Eragon, I imagine that he will have him (like stated above) sacrifice himself to kill Galbatorix. It's better than having him stabbed, and will likely give him good reviews as well. Murtagh, to me, is the wild card of the story. He could either stay on the bad side (Galbatorix), and kill or be killed by Eragon. On the other hand, he could switch sides, and help Eragon kill, or be killed by Galbatorix, or one of his lackeys. This my opinion, so we may not agree, but thanks for reading my blog (and don't forget to review!). Category:Blog posts